Percy's Twin
by latin.greek.chic101
Summary: Percy's new sister leaves everyone in shock. She is a secret among the gods and godesses and is a competition. Her parentage is a huge suprise. This is my first story so sorry if its bad. Update soon. Please comment and leave suggestions. thanks!
1. Chapter 1

Percy's Twin

It was the warm summer night of August 14, 2011, the night that changed my life forever. Jason and I, together, were about to attack a fort that one of satyrs had discovered while he was trying to locate demigods. The fort was obviously a camp site for Gaea's minions. It was in Michigan on the coast of Lake Erie, thankfully by a lake which would really be a benefit. I was riding Blackjack and Jason borrowed Guido. We were making good time and Jason said we would make it a little bit after sunset. Just as I had perfect bearings in the sea, Jason had perfect bearings in the sky. We were both wearing full Greek and/or Roman battle armor. Together Jason and I were unstoppable. We knew each other's moves; we were both children of the big three and had extraordinary powers. Still I was nervous, and a bit anxious. In four days, Jason, Piper, Annabeth, and I were going on a double date to a fancy restaurant by the beach for my birthday. I couldn't wait. I tried to forget about it so I wouldn't get hurt in combat.

"So... Jason. You ready for this battle. It can really help us in the future."

"Yeah, I'm pretty pumped." He said a little unenthusiastically

And I kind of killed the conversation. But Jason had other ideas.

"Hey this is it. It's only about 500 ft away. Lets land now." He said

Blackjack and Guido both tucked in their wings and plummeted straight down. And right when I thought we were falling to our deaths, the both spread their wings and came to a nice comfortable landing. We hopped off and told the Pegasus's to stay in earshot. The both jumped in the air and flew off. I looked up. Approximately 300 ft away was the camp. All the monsters including dracaena, the six- armed earthborn ogres, Cyclops, and a bunch of other monsters I didn't recognize. Thankfully there were hardly any demigods.

They were all sitting by the fire dancing and singing and acting totally crazy. Everyone was up except for one girl. Obviously a demigod, but she was so uptight. She was probably left in charge by Gaea and didn't want to get killed so she seemed a little frustrated. She kept looking around but she didn't see us, thankfully.

I leaned over to Jason and whispered my plan. He nodded in approval. We wanted to attack as quietly as possible. We kind of crawled over and when we got about 50 ft away when I was perfectly at the right distance. I focused on the lake and raised my right fist. The water copied my movement. It raised it higher and higher and then… smash. The water came straight down, a large fist, and killed about a fourth of the enemy on impacted. The fire was hosed out. Next it was Jason's turn. He was supposed summoned a lightning. Then the sky crackled and a large lighting bold killed another fourth of the enemy. The rest were hurt. Now it was up to us and there were about 50 more monsters to kill. We charged.

I slashed and stabbed using my new training, Greek and Roman styles, same with Jason. We killed almost all the monsters when something we horribly wrong. That one girl I saw by the camp fire had managed to disarm Jason with incredible speed. She kicked him from behind and Jason stumbled onto ground. She picked him up and one of the dracaena took him away.

"No! Jason!" I yelled as I tried to run over to him

"Milo! Miko! Help Cynthia!" the girl yelled to the monsters

They ran over and barked orders to the rest of the monsters to make sure Jason didn't get away. I tried to get to Jason but the girl quickly stepped in my way. I unfortunately underestimated her. She was a petite girl with her black long hair braided down one side of her hair. Some of her bangs fell in her face so I didn't understand how she could see. She had a Stygian iron knife that looked just like Nico's. Her speed and tactics reminded me of Annabeth. She slashed at me and left a good- sized cut on my arm.

"Aaahh!" I whimpered as I grabbed my wound

But she didn't hesitate. She kicked me right in the chest and sent me headed towards the lake. If only I could get to the water I thought. We began to fight towards the lake and then splash. I fell in. My body regenerated and my wound closed. I got up and rose up in wave towering over her. But something was wrong. Some other force was fighting against my power over the ocean. I looked over and realized with a shock, it was her!

I settled myself on the ground and we both ran at each other. Our weapons met in air and we were pushing against each other, our swords above us. I looked right into her eyes, those startling sea green eyes. They looked so familiar. They were mine! The same eyes I looked at every morning in the mirror, with a light green circle around the pupil. As I looked into them I saw the hospital in which I was born. Me squirming as the other bundle was being handed over to the nurse by… by… _Poseidon. _ Suddenly we both fell back.

"What, what's your name?" I asked

"I'm So- Sofia. "She replied. She obviously had the same vision as I did.

"Sofia and Perseus Jackson." We both said as our bodies were being used to speak through. "Twins."


	2. Chapter 2

"Your, your, you're my sister?" I asked in complete shock. How? Poseidon had another child with the same women? My mom never told me about this. I figured if there was something she was hiding she would have told me by now, guess not.

"I-I guess." she replied. She looked scared.

"Um, I really don't know what to say. "

"Me too."

"Well I need to get my friend, and you can come with us." I said just realizing that she was the enemy at the moment.

"No! I serve Gaea! I don't care if you're my brother or not!"

"What? Listen, Gaea is a liar. She uses half-bloods and when she's done with them or doesn't need them anymore, she completely abandons them. They are left alone with no money, family, shelter, and the one place they would think to go, they can't because they are the enemy."

"But she promised me information."

"Well you have a brother now, so you know who your parents are."

"But- But," she inhaled deeply "very well, I will help you as long as you help me figure out more about myself."

"I promise. I think I have a few questions about you to."

"Ok. Your friend is probably in the deepest chamber. The remaining monsters are preparing the sacrifice to Gaea. With a son of the big three, she will surely be awoken. But we must hurry. "

"Alright, let's go."

We ran down to a tent that had a trap door on the ground. Sofia yanked it open revealing a staircase going straight down. We ran down the steps as quickly as possible. As we were walking so many questions flooded my head. What would my friends at camp think and Annabeth. Also about Sofia too. Why didn't I know her? Why didn't she live with my mother and me? I swore that as soon as I got home I was going to have a serious talk with my parents.

I was so distracted that I didn't realize that we had come to a stop. "Wow." Right in front of us were several jail cells, just like an ordinary prison. In the cell right in front of us was Jason. He was on his knees and was chained up. His shirt had rips and he was smeared with dirt. Looking at him I couldn't help think of Beckendorf. How I had lost him on a mission just like this. _No_ I thought. I am not loosing this time. As Sofia walked to him he looked up. She quietly grabbed a key and opened the cell. She used another key and opened his chains. Was it really this easy? Just then a dracaene slithered over and I turned her into a pile of dust before she could even call for help.

"Percy a little help here." Sofia asked as Jason pinned her against the wall

"Oh. Hey, Jason it's all good here. She's, she's um my twin." I said as I helped Sofia

"What? Your twin? Dude quit messing." he said

"Yeah we'll talk about it later. But first we got to get out of here." I said as we hurried to the staircase

We all Jason got his sword back and we began climbing up the stairs.

"Why hasn't anyone noticed that Jason is missing?" I asked Sofia as we ran up the stairs

"Well the dracaene you killed was supposed to bring him to the sacrifice room. They don't know we have even gone yet." She replied

"Oh, good to know." I said as we ran

About five minutes later we reached the end and climbed out of the trapdoor. We closed the door and put some heavy objects so that the monsters would have a hard time getting out. I whistled for Blackjack and Guido. They came and immediately Sofia gasped.

"Their beautiful!" She exclaimed as she petted Blackjack's mane.

Blackjack's voice in my head, _uh boss, who's she? She looks just like you. Creepy. _

Sofia shook her head and took a step back. "His voice, it was in my head, it was talking!"

"Haha yeah being a child of Poseidon, well, you understand horses, and sea creatures."

_Child of Poseidon? So she's like your sister? _

"She's like my twin Blackjack. Yeah big surprise I know. But for now we have got to get out of here."

"Yup, and we should leave like right know." Jason said

As if on cue, the trap door exploded and the monsters busted out. There were probably 20 but it didn't matter, we had to leave.

"Come on, Blackjack will take us. And Jason will take Guido." I said as I helped Sofia on Blackjack

We lifted up into the air and a spear flew right past my ear. The monsters were attacking. Sofia pulled out an arrow out of her necklace that magically turned into a quiver, and shot it with her bow that transformed from a bracelet. She knocked two arrows and killed two earthborn on impact. They must have had celestial bronze tips because no other metal killed monsters so fast. She still had her stygian sword strapped to her waist. Seeing her more clearly, I realized I had a beautiful sister. Even in her long grey sweater, black leggings, and black buttoned Ugg's, she looked gorgeous. I wondered if I looked as good as she did, you know, being twins and all.

"Yes! We lost them!" Jason yelled.

"Yeah! But we also found something very important." I yelled back

Jason grunted back. Sofia slid back against my chest and immediately began sleeping. It was weird; we treated each other as if we had known each our whole lives. But the way she had accepted returning with us to camp, was as if she had been expecting me. I tried to balance Sofia's weight, so I could rest, but I couldn't sleep. We would arrive at camp in 2 hours or less and I had to tell everyone about my twin. I didn't know what kind of person she was. If I could trust her, what Annabeth would think of her? What Chiron would say, I mean she was another child of the big three? What my mother would say when she saw her daughter again. Oh boy, did I have a lot of explaining to do.


	3. Chapter 3

After 2 hours of practicing with Blackjack on what I would say to my friends at camp, we finally arrived. It was late at night but some of the harpies spotted us and alerted Chiron and the other campers. I woke Sofia up, "What? Oh, oh I see."

Blackjack and Guido both landed in the volleyball pit. All the campers circled around us and Sofia jumped of Blackjack and stretched. Everyone looked at her and Annabeth pushed her way through the crowd, "Percy! Wait- who, who is she? She asked

"Um, everybody, uh, this is my sist- I mean, she's my twin." I said even though that was not what I rehearsed with Blackjack.

Just then the fire pit shot up fifty feet in the air. All the campers whispered among each other and others just stared. Chiron was the first to speak up, "Very well campers! Very well, settle down, settle down. Annabeth and Percy please help, err, what's your sisters name?

"Oh, uh Sofia. Sofia, this is Chiron, Chiron this is Sofia."

"And I'm Annabeth." Annabeth said as she glared at me "Come on Sofia I'll show you to your cabin and then I'll give you a tour tomorrow. "

"Oh, oh ok, I'll see you later Percy." Sofia said as she walked off with Annabeth. Why was Annabeth so pissed at me? It wasn't like I choose to find a twin. And I couldn't leave her on Gaea's side. Plus she helped me save Jason.

They left me in silence with the other campers. Jason walked up to me and patted me on the shoulder. "Good night Percy," he looked around at the campers "and uh, good luck."

"Alright everyone to your cabins, we will discuss all this tomorrow. Percy's had a long night and it is long past curfew." Chiron yelled out as everyone walked off to their cabins murmuring.

"Percy, we will speak about this tomorrow morning. "

I walked over to the Poseidon cabin and ignored all the stares. I walked in the cabin and saw Sofia. She was making her bed under my bunk. She turned and looked at me. "You don't sleep here do you?"

"No, I'm right above you," I said as I pointed up at my bunk. "So, how you liking this cabin?"

"It's nice. Not to fancy not to grand. "She replied as she slid into bed

"Yeah that's what I thought to."

"But everyone was looking at me weirdly and talking about me."

"That's how I was treated like when I first arrived here. But that was like 5 years ago. It's because, well were not supposed to be alive. Now it's ok, but when were born, there was an oath among the "Big Three" gods and they weren't supposed to have kids. Poseidon and Zeus broke the oath, but Hades kept his word. "

"Oh, I see. Well good night Percy. I have a feeling we have a long day ahead of us."

"Haha. Yeah, I'm sure we do. "

I surprisingly had an easy night, no dreams. I woke up in the morning with Sofia saying "Percy! Percy wake up." She would say as she would tickle me and laugh.

"Hey, hey stop it." I would say as I was laughing.

I got out of my bed and saw her cleaning our cabin. She pulled some candy wrappers and looked at me and raised an eyebrow. "Really, was it that hard to through these away?"

Great I had a neat freak sister. "I'm sorry, how did you know about inspection?"

"Annabeth stopped by and told me. I was up early anyways."

"Oh that was nice of her. Annabeth's my girlfriend by the way."

"Yeah I kind of figured. Make your bed and get ready for breakfast. "She said as she continued cleaning."

I made my bead and put on my camp shirt, jeans, and black shoes. Sofia was wearing the same except she had her jeans rolled up to her mid- calf. She had a killer body and could probably wear anything, looking at her. We walked off to the mess hall and had a nice breakfast. Every now and then people came up and introduced themselves to Sofia. Normally we would continue with our normal schedules but we had an exception. I was taking Sofia to see my mom and dad today. I Iris messaged him in the morning and he seemed thrilled and even anxious to meet her. I admit I was jealous. Poseidon wasn't so anxious to meet me. He even cleared his whole schedule just to meet her. I told Chiron about our mission, but he seemed more interested in Sofia. He planned to have a discussion with her to learn about where she came from and who she lived with.

"Come on." I said as I loaded her into a taxi

We drove for a half an hour and I tried to tell her about my mom, Gabe, and Paul. I told her how amazing our mom was. I guess she tried to listen but she seemed really nervous, I don't blame her. We finally arrived at my mom's apartment. We walked up the stairs and rang the door bell. I heard walking, a little excited scream, and the door flying open.

"Per-!" She walked backwards and covered her mouth with her hand. "How, she's, Percy how did you meet her?

"Hi mom, it's me, Sofia."

My mother squeezed her in the tightest hug in the world. "Of course it's you! I missed you so much, both of you!" she said as she hugged us both.

After 5 minutes of hugging and crying, my mother took us inside. She sat us down in the living room, called Paul, and began making a buffet of blue foods. I introduced Sofia to Paul, and he was just as confused as I was about my mother having another child.

"Yeah it's crazy. But I'm kind of glad I have a full sister. "I said

"Thanks Percy. I am sure it's going to be much more fun living with you than in those orphanages I used to live in. The owners were cruel and the kids there are even worse. Always bullied me about not even knowing any of my parents or were I came from."Sofia said as her eyes flooded with tears

"Hey, hey it's ok; you got your real family back. That's better than any of those orphans could ask for." I said as I gave her a hug.

"Percy's absolutely correct." My mother said as she walked out of the kitchen with blue cookies and some milk," So Sofia, are you stay at camp?"

"Yeah, Chiron told me I must until I got proper training and could live on my own in the outside world."

"Oh, I see. But it's for your own safety. Plus, I see you guys on the holidays and such." My mom said a little disappointed.

"Yeah, um mom, we better get going, Poseidon wants to see us soon." I said as I got up

"Oh, of course, but come back soon!"My mother replied

We got our things and left my mother's apartment. We hailed a taxi and drove to the pier. When we got there, I told Sofia how it works. "We just jump in and we can breathe underwater. And we can go as far as we want to and never get hurt from high distances or ice cold water. My dad said he would have hippocampus ready to take us down to his palace. So, are you ready?"

"Of course." She said as she jumped into the water.

I followed her in and we swam a bit until we found our rides. They bowed to us and took us underneath; deeper and deeper we went until I saw the gates of my father's palace.

"Wow. This is incredible! "Sofia exclaimed

Just then the gates opened and the hippocampus sped ahead into the city. All the sea creatures and naiads would bow as we walked pass, murmuring about the "new girl". We finally arrived at the palace doors were Rainbow left us and sped away to find Tyson.

"Tyson, who's Tyson?" Sofia asked

"Oh he's our half-brother, uh he's a Cyclops, but he is really friendly." I said as we kept swimming

Just then we arrived at my father's doors and Triton, my father's son the mermaid, grunted and opened the door but I swore he was checking Sofia out, "Welcome to Poseidon's Palace."


	4. Chapter 4

I admit, Poseidon's palace was astonishing. It was made of lots of shining white marble and sea water making everything much more beautiful. There was kelp decorations all throughout the throne room and my father's throne was made out of white marble and gold and looked amazing. My father as usual was wearing his Hawaiian shirt and cacky Bermuda shorts with rainbows. He looked at our direction and smiled. "Welcome children!" his voice thundered throughout the room

"Hello father." I said respectably

"Percy. And this must be Sofia." He said

"Yes- yes me – I am father." Sofia said

"Well welcome to my palace. I see you have already met Sally, your mother."

"Yes we have."

"Father why haven't me and Sofia and I met? Why didn't we grow up together?" I asked curiously

My father paused for a moment, "Percy, well, you two have met. In fact you two spent 9 months very "close" together." My father bursted into a very loud laugh and continued for a minute until he realized how nobody else was laughing

"Seriously dad, why haven't we met?" I asked

"Percy I don't want to discuss that now. I have found my daughter! Prepare a feast right away! This calls for some celebration!" My father said as he ran up grabbed Sofia and along with all the other servants flooded into the main hall as they prepared the feast. I couldn't help but feel jealous, again. When Poseidon claimed me, it was only because he needed me to clear his name. But the way he talked about Sofia was as if he won a game show or something just because he found Sofia. And I found her, not him. I sat down on a step and stared at the ground trying to cool my anger. But just the something floated over towards me. I looked up and saw a spirit. The same I saw during my very first quest.

"Percy, why aren't you with your father and sister?" she asked as she sat beside me

"Huh, as if my father actually wants me with him, all he cares about is Sofia now. A big feast, huge honor, he even cleared his entire schedule. "I said

"Percy, I understand your anger but for those of us who have been alive during a certain period of time, well we know what is going on. But the oath we swore upon will kill us if we ever dare speak the truth. But for now Percy, you will just need to put up with the fame until it is time for the truth." With that she vanished

"Thanks for all the help." I grumbled

Just then Sofia opened the door as music thundered in the background and looked at me.

"Percy! Why are you here all alone? Come on, this party is soo much fun!" She said as she pulled me in.

The next few hours would have been the greatest of my life if I wasn't so depressed. There was great food, awesome music, and just an amazing place. Everyone was having a good time except for me. I wanted to go back to camp, see Annabeth. But I knew this wasn't over, my, I mean our birthday was in 5 days, I couldn't wait to see what kind of party he would have next. But of course it would mainly be about Sofia, as usual. But finally the party came to an end and the hippocampus took us home. We arrived at camp during dinner, but we were so full and tired that we didn't even stay for the campfire. The next morning was normal, thankfully. We had a regular schedule that Sofia was surprisingly good at. She already had training when she was Gaea so she was a great fighter. She was just as good a sword fighter as me, which made me happy because I would have some good practice. She was an incredibly skilled archer and a smart thinker. In a way she was like all the gods and goddesses. She had talents from all of them which made me wonder. Aren't twins supposed to be identical? Then why didn't I have all of Sofia's talent? I tried not to let it bother me. But what happened next really took me by surprise.

We were practicing in the arena when Nico Di Angelo stepped into the arena.

Sofia pulled me aside and said, "Who is that?"

"Um, that's Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades, actually Ambassador of Hades. Why?"

"He's soo hot, and those muscles, oh my god! You have to introduce me to him!"

"Alright, alright, I'll introduce you." And we walked over to Nico.

Sofia's Point Of View 

Nico was soo adorable. He was so hot with a perfect body that wasn't extremely buff, but just right. He had like green mixed with honey colored eyes.

We walked over and said, "Hey Percy! And..?"

"Uh, Nico, this is Sofia, Sofia this is Nico. Sofia is um, my twin sister."

"What? Really? How?" He asked

"Uh, I don't know. Poseidon wouldn't tell us and if my mom knew anything, she didn't share it."

"Oh I see. So Sofia you liking camp so far?" he asked

Oh my god, he talked to me. Ok, Ok, keep it cool girl. "Yeah it's pretty awesome."

"That's good. I remember my first days here, I hated it. Me and Percy, well, we've been through a lot. Some, I'm embarrassed to mention." He said

"Hey man it's all good now. I would have done the same." Percy said. He looked over and some kind of understanding passed between us, "Uh, hey I got to go. I need to talk to Annabeth. I'll see you around."

"Bye Percy." I said "So I hear you're the ambassador of Hades. How's that?"

"Oh well its tuff. My dad has a lot of work for me. But thankfully Persephone allows some me the weekends off and some days during the week. "

"That's so cool. I'm mean it's a big honor right?"

"Yeah, I get to go to the big council twice a year, and know about all the important events."

"Again, that is soo cool." I kind of realized this conversation was going boring. I remembered a trick that always got boys to compliment me or think I was pretty. Actually I had a few but this was my favorite. "Ah, ouch."

"What's wrong?" Nico asked as he grabbed my shoulders to make sure I was alright

"Um, I think there is something in my eye." I said as I rubbed my eye to make it watery

"Here let me see." he said as he looked into my right eye

I looked at him and tried to talk to him. It sounds crazy but the way I looked at him made him like me. He looked a bit longer then smiled, "Your ok. " I was so used to this trick that in a matter of seconds, he would ask me.

"So, um I was wondering…" he said as he scratched his head. Here we go… "I know we just met and all, but would you like to go to fireworks with me? Um there this Friday and well it's the biggest dating event of the year, so yeah."

"Oh sure, is it formal or casual?" I asked feeling like they should put me on display this Friday because I was ready to explode

"Oh well if you have a date, its formal, but if not, casual. So we are a formal"

"Oh great, I'm going to talk to some Aphrodite kids to pick out my dress. So I'll see you soon." I said as I gave him a kiss on the cheek and walked back to my cabin

I walked in and began jumping up and down and going crazy. Being ADHD and all, well this was normal. I didn't even notice Percy coming in.

"So I'm guessing all went well?" he asked

I grabbed Percy's hands and began dancing with him all around our cabin, "Oh it went fantastic! La da la dum la dum la la la." I said as I closed my eyes and twirled around with Percy. "He asked me to the fireworks."

"What really? That's so fast! Fireworks are the biggest dating event of the year. He must really like you."

"I know, he said that. Uh can't wait until Friday!"

"Yeah me too. I just asked Annabeth to fireworks. Guess we both have dates." he said as we kept dancing.


	5. Chapter 5

Sofia's Point of View 

The next day was normal, except for the anxiousness inside me anticipating fireworks. We went through our basic schedule and after almost hitting Percy with javelin; it was finally our free time. I dashed to the Aphrodite cabin and asked for Piper, their head counselor. I told her about my time with Nico and how I needed a dress.

"Oh of course I will help you! You have the perfect body and bone structure! Ok but I'm going to need some measurements, give a few ideas and then work on your dress!"

"Oh thank you Piper!" I said as I gave her a hug, "Will you do my hair and make-up too?"

"Of course, the hair and make-up makes the whole image!" Come here at uh, 5:00 during free time on Friday and I'll fix you up."

"Thank you!" I said as she began measuring me. She told me that this was an elegant type date so she was going to make me a long dress. It was a long white, body- fitting but not tight white gown with white gloves that came up to my elbows. She gave me gold high heels. Man was I excited for this. I met Percy for dinner and told her about my dress. I asked him what he was wearing and he told me it was a low cut tux. Thankfully the next two days went by in a flash. At last, it was Friday.

I knocked on the Aphrodite cabin door and Piper swung the door open, "Guess what I have?" she asked

"Oh I wonder. Could it be a gorgeous dress?"

"Come on, let's get you ready." She put me in the dress and I don't mean to sound selfish, but I looked good. She put my hair in a neat fish tail down the side of my shoulder and put the most amazing make up on me.

"Perfect." She said. Just then there was a knock on the door and I opened it to see me handsome brother.

"Wow, you look amazing. Nice work Piper. Let's go, sis." He said

"Thank you, bro. You don't look to bad yourself." I smiled

I put my hand in through his as me and my escort walked to the beach. I looked around for Nico but he was nowhere in sight. I looked around and saw Percy kiss Annabeth's hand as they walked to the floor and began slow dancing. I kept waiting and waiting and saw Jason and Piper dancing but no Nico. Finally I gave up and walked to the beach crying because the night I anticipated most was ruined. I sat by the cliffs on the rocks and began to cry. I tried to think of my life before I met Percy. How Gaea had promised me information if I helped her. Did she really mean it? Was Percy right and was she just toying with me? I sat and wept as the music pounded in the background. Just then there was a flash of black and Nico stumbled out of it.

"Nico, what are you doing here?" I asked furiously

"Listen I am so, so sorry. My dad needed my help and he wouldn't let me leave until I finished the work. I was so excited for tonight and I tried to get here as soon as possible." He said. He was wearing a very nice tux that was jet black and looked stunning against his amazing body.

"But you didn't even call or tell me anything! You just ruined the most anticipated night of my life!" I said as I ran away from the beach. He grabbed my hand and pulled close to him, "I am so sorry, and, and I really like you and I'm begging you to forgive me. "

"I-I I don- "he interrupted me with a kiss. A really kiss, not my pathetic kiss on the cheek. My whole body filled with warmth and happiness. Was this what love felt like? He pulled away and said, "I really like you, and I'm not letting you get away."

"Alright, fine, but let's go, I don't want to miss tonight." I said. And with that we help hands and walked back to the beach. We danced and had the most amazing time. I knew this week was going to get better and better. See me and Percy's birthday is tomorrow and I was so excited. I mean after the meeting my brother, the party at Poseidon's, the fireworks, and of course my birthday, this week was the best of my life.

"Hey love birds; it's time for the fireworks, c'mon." Annabeth said as she grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the beach.

I caught up with Percy and he told me about his time with Annabeth, "Dude, it was AMAZING. We danced and kissed and I gave her this pearl necklace I found at Poseidon's house."

"Percy that's great, you too are really happy together, I can tell." I said. I also told him about how I didn't see Nico and how we went to the beach and everything.

"Too much drama for a boy's brain." he complained.

"Haha oh well." I said as we saw the most beautiful fireworks explode into the sky. Some were like gorgeous rainbows and others showed images and battles.

"The Titan war I'm guessing." I said as an image of the empire state building surrounded by a battle field exploded in the sky

"Oh those were tuff times." Percy said

"Oh shut up Percy! You were the one with the curse of Achilles." Annabeth said

"True, but its gone now." he replied

After a few more beautiful fireworks lit the sky, we all said good bye to our dates, and walked back to our cabins. As Percy and I changed into our pajamas, we gossiped about the couples and the outfits they were wearing. It was quality brother and sister time. But just then, something really interesting happened. There was a knock on our door and I opened it to be face-to-face with a god.

"Hello Sofia, I am Hermes, god of messengers and thieves. And I have a letter for you."

"For me?"

"Well actually for both of you. Hello Percy, nice pj's."

"Thank you, my mom bought them for me."

"That's interesting. So here you go, this is a message from your father."

"Really, what does it say?"

"Well as a proper messenger I would never read it, but as a thief, I did. But you will find out shortly. I'd love to hang around but I got 200 messages to deliver, so I got to go. "He said as he handed us a sea blue envelope with gold designs. The blue part of the envelope looked as if it was made out of sea water. Just then Hermes turned into a flash of light and disappeared.

"I wonder what it says." Percy said

I opened the envelope and took out the letter. It wasn't a letter it was an invitation.

"Celebrating Sofia and Perseus Jackson birthday, Poseidon's Palace, royal ball."

"Were invited to our own party?" he asked

"I guess, and its tomorrow. A royal ball."


	6. Chapter 6

Percy's Point of View

The next morning, August 18, Sofia and I got up to find another delivery from Hermes. It was a dry cleaning coat package and when we opened it, we found our dresses for the ball. I had a normal tux with a red handkerchief in my pocket. Sofia had an elegant red dress with her short white gloves.

"So, were like matching?" she asked

"Yeah that would explain the matching colors."

"Huh, that's interesting."

But to be honest, I didn't want to go to this stupid ball to see Sofia get all the attention again. I didn't even tell Annabeth that I wouldn't be going to our double date with Piper and Jason.

"Hey Percy, can I talk to you?" Sofia asked as she sat down on the bed

"Uh, yeah sure what's up?" I replied even though I was in no mood to talk

"First off I am so sorry about the way Poseidon was treating me, you know all the attention and all."

"Yeah it was getting pretty annoying." I said as I chuckled

"Oh so your jealous because someone else got all the attention for once? I've heard about how popular you are and how you always go on quests, and are loved by the gods, the greatest hero, and Chiron's favorite student! So it kills you if someone gets the attention for once."

"No! I admit I was jealous because my own father admired you most! He threw a party for you and happily claimed you! The only reason I was claimed was because he needed me!"

"But you don't understand how I felt to be known and appreciated! All my life I was an orphan with nothing! I grew up in horrible places, always on the run, never even knowing where I came from or who my parents were! Oh and the monster attacks made it all worse. For a 5 year old it wasn't easy. But you had a loving mother, a home. So please don't get mad at me because I got some attention for once in my life!" She yelled as she fell on the bed crying

I walked over to her and put my hand on her shoulder, "Hey, look I'm sorry. Yes I admit I was jealous, but now I feel bad. And, and I want you to understand that I will always be here for you, and you will always have a home here."

She got up and gave me a hug, "I'm sorry for overreacting. I love you Percy, and to tell you the truth, I was kind of jealous of you."

"What? Are you kidding me? My life is so screwed. All demigod lives are."

"Yeah that's true. But, well everyone loves you here. I was always an outcast, no friends or family, always on the run. Then I met Gaea and well, I thought life might get better. And I was right, because that was right around the time you showed up." she said with a smile

I gave her a hug and said, "Here your safe and with a family that will always care and watch out for you. We have all had our share of horrible childhoods, but we turn out to be heroes and that's more amazing than living a normal, mortal life."

"Yes you're absolutely right. Now let's get changed." She replied

In no time, Sofia was dressed and begging to curl her hair and do her makeup.

"How did you change so fast?"' I asked

"I don't know? Why do you change so slow?" she replied

As we both left the cabin, everyone turned and stared. I was trying to avoid Annabeth so I wouldn't have to tell her I wasn't going on the date. I hoped she'd find the note I left her on my cabin door. But of course, with my luck, we just happened to run into her.

"Hey Percy, wait, what are you wearing?" She asked

"Um, Annabeth, I can't go on our date tonight with Piper and Jason."

"What! Why?" she asked

"Um well Poseidon threw me and Sofia a big birthday ball, and, well, I couldn't decline. I am so sorry and I promise ill make it up to you." I said as I kissed her on the cheek.

"Yeah of course." She said as she backed away with a tear rolling down her cheek

Next thing I knew Sofia was knocking on the door of Poseidon's palace and I couldn't get my mind off of Annabeth. The doors swung open and we stepped into my dad's beautiful home. But it was decorated much differently this time. It had a more ancient Greek look to it rather than under the sea look.

The next hour was the same as the welcome party, everyone introducing themselves to Sofia, telling her how gorgeous she looked. But all of them acted as if they knew something we didn't, like a surprise. We all sat down for a delicious fish dinner when the strangest thing happened. Wind blew into the room, which was weird considering we were under water, and giant thrones began to grow from the ground and surround us.

"Dad, what the heck is going on?" I yelled

He acted perfectly calm, in fact me and Sofia were the only ones freaking out. Just then the wind dyed down and the 12 Olympians took their seats on their thrones. Everyone backed away and bowed leaving me and Sofia smack in the middle of the room. Then Hephaestus snapped his fingers and iris message was sent to Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter.

"Greeks and Romans!" Zeus called as he got up, "Alas the time has come, our Olympian has been found!"

Just then Sofia began to levitate to the middle of the room and I flew back. What was I stealing her attention?

"Long ago, the Oracle warned us that there would be a battle that would decide the fate of the world. To win and save the world, we would need a hero, a demigod unlike any other, one with the gift of every god." Apollo said, "So, we created a child with the beauty of Aphrodite, leadership of Zeus, and qualities of all the other Olympians. She was cast down to Earth, and which ever Olympian found her first, would win a prize unlike any other, and be the rightful parent of the hero."

There were huge gasps from the iris messages at camp. Since it was dinner time, they were all watching this at the pavilion.

"And I found her!" My father exclaimed, "She was given the mother of my son, Sally Jackson. In truth she is all of our children, but I have found her first, in help of my son Percy, and I am the winner!"

Just then, as I tried to take this all in, Sofia fell to the ground and began to sob, "How could you? All of you! Leaving me on the streets like that, with no home, no help. Leaving me as a some prize to be won! You are supposed to help us humans, guide us, and not leave us on our own, with the fate of the world on our hands!" She continued to sob and to my surprise, Hera stood up and helped Sofia up.

She stroked her hair and acted as if she was a normal mom with her daughter. "I am sorry, we all are. But this was necessary if we wanted to save the world."

"I- I understand," she said trying to be strong, "So I'm like all of your children?"

"You inherited all of our traits." Hera replied, "And you need to use them when time comes for your big battle."

With that the wind returned and all the gods and goddesses flew away. The iris message diminished and the entire room was cleared leaving me and Sofia facing our father, well in Sofia's case, one of her fathers.


	7. Chapter 7

We just stood there for a while staring at Poseidon. Well it was mostly Sofia. I just stood there awkwardly swaying around and whistling. Finally Sofia broke the silence.

"Well thank you for the lovely dinner, _father._" She said as she bowed and grabbed my arm and walked away

The rest of the way back to camp she didn't say a word and just stared off in the distance. When we got back to camp I went to find Annabeth and Sofia stormed off to her room. I thought about following her to make sure she didn't do anything crazy but I figured she just needed some time alone. Later when I got back to our cabin I found her dress on the ground and her clothes and bow and arrow that usually sat on her dresser missing. I walked outside and spotted Nico.

"Hey Nico have you seen Sofia recently?

"No why is she missing?" he asked worriedly

"No but since we got back from the ball she hasn't been speaking and now she's gone."

"Oh about that dinner, Chiron asked to speak to you immediately." He said as he scurried off

Me? Why would Chiron want to talk to me? I am not the one who was put in charge for saving the world. I've already done that and I don't want to go there again. But I headed to the Big House anyways. I walked up the steps and into Chiron office.

I knocked then entered, "You wanted to see me Chiron?"

"Yes Percy thank you for stopping by."

"No problem. So what's up?"

"I think you know what's up. Your sister, well I've know that she'd be coming. I didn't know when or how, but I knew. You see it was an ancient prophecy told many many years ago. The Gods never worried about it until the prophecy about the Titans began to come true. They panicked and waited for the next demigod to be born. That demigod was you."

"So they planned this the whole time? They just made a hero just like that?" I asked frustrated

"No Percy it's not like that at all. But you must understand that you are her guardian. You guys are like one. All demigod twins posses some characteristic that helps them during battle. You two being so powerful, well your trait will be very powerful. Percy, don't look at this in a bad way. Sofia is a blessing and you should be thankful."

"Yes I am ever so thankful for being Percy Jackson." I said as I stormed out of the room

I walked to my cabin thinking about everything Chiron had said. I'm her guardian? We have special powers? Does the life of a demigod ever get easy? When will I get a break from all these problems? _Never. _

Just then a satyr came up to me, "Hey Percy I saw your sister walking into the woods. You better get her before sunset." he said as he trotted off

_Sunset? How long was I with Chiron? _Man time flies. I walked into my cabin, grabbed a dark pullover and slid riptide into my pocket.

I walked around the woods for a while thinking about all the memories I had here. The first time we played capture the flag and Annabeth used me as a decoy without telling me, the creek where I first discovered who I was. That day changed my life forever. Often times I wondered what life would be like if I was a plain mortal and somebody else was Percy Jackson. No. I would never change any of this. Yeah its tuff at times but I would never change my fate. I continued walking and right as the sun finally set, I saw a dim fire that Sofia must have set.

I crept up and said, "You know we aren't supposed to be out here."

She looked at me blankly then said,"There are no non-monsters out here."

"Were you looking for hunt?" I said as I sat on a log around the fire

"I guess that's the Artemis side of me." She said gloomily

"Any animal that ever lived here is either dead or ran off because of the monsters. The camp has magic borders but all the monsters know this spot. And a super powerful demigod with a fire in the middle of a monster infested woods is well, not good."

She just stared at me, those green eyes staring into my soul.

"So um, I was talking to Chiron and he said that I'm your guardian, I'm supposed to watch out for you and train you. Oh and you'll alternate training with all the other cabins so you can master each talent. One member of the Hunters of Artemis will come once every 2 weeks to help you train, most likely Thalia."

"Jason Grace's sister."

"Yeah."

"Who is she? She seems to be really important. Everyone knows her. But I never see her."

"Thalia doesn't go here. She is a hunter of Artemis, the leader in fact. And Thalia is the main reason this camp hasn't been infected with monsters. If you ask Annabeth or Grover they'll tell you the story. I recommend you do, it's quite a story."

"Will do." she said

Just then a monster came charging at me and I went for riptide. But it was too late; his claws came flying at me. I thought I was a goner but an arrow whizzed by me and the monster turned to dust.

"Run!" Sofia yelled

"No well never make it back to camp. Sorry to say but you wondered off _too_ far."

"Well what do we do?! "She yelled as she pulled out her knife

"We stay and fight."


	8. Chapter 8

In about no time we were surrounded by all sorts of monsters the infested the woods. They were of all kinds but didn't seem as if they were a group sent out by Gaea, just your average demigod killer.

Sofia and I stood back to back, circling around the monsters. I wasn't sure what to do, if we attacked one, the rest would kill us in no time. But then something happened to me. Something that had been happening to me whenever I was in danger starting after the Titan War. I hadn't told anyone and to be honest I was scared too. But it was always helpful and I am grateful for it. It was a vision. It was a vision of Luke Castellan. It was crazy and the first time it happened, I was too scared to even look at riptide. But the more I thought about the more it began to make sense. After the war, when Luke killed himself to "kill" Kronos, my feelings towards him changed entirely. Plus Luke was my first really trainer and taught me so much of what I know.

Luke's ghost snapped at me, "Percy pay attention."

"Huh? Oh right, right. How can we kill them? "I asked

'"I don't know!" Sofia snapped at me. Oh yeah she was here too.

"You can't, well at least not alone. You're going to need to harness your special power."

"What? How am I supposed to do that?" I yelled back

"Do what? Percy who are you taking too?" Sofia yelled at me as she slashed at a monster

"Nothing! Just hold on a sec." I yelled back

"We don't have time what are we going to do?" She asked

I turned to Luke, "Well?"

"Harness your power. Work together, you two are like one. I don't know your power or how to achieve it. All I know is that you need it. I'll see you soon Percy Jackson." He said and then vanished

"Wait what?! Luke!" I yelled begging for answers

"Percy who are you talking too?!" Sofia yelled at me

"I'll tell you later!" I yelled

How can I embrace this hidden power if I don't even know what it is? Well if I need time there was the creek that I first discovered my parenthood that I could go to. I always had a strong correlation with that water and now it could be my only escape.

"Sofia try to move toward that creek over there."

"Why?"

"Just do it!"

Together we slowly moved towards the creek until I was close enough to be able to control it. I closed my eyes and thought about the water and a giant fist. Just then a huge wave of water bursted from the creek and knocked the monsters a good 50 feet back.

"Ok I have no time to explain but we need to harness our special power." I told Sofia

"How are we supposed to do that?" She asked

"I'm not sure. Oh!" I grabbed her hands and said, "Think about the ocean and home and the beauty of the water."

I wasn't sure if it was going to work but the ocean is our home and were we come from. Maybe it would work.

We closed our eyes but nothing happened. The monsters were running at us hard. But just then everything froze.

Well everything except for me and Sofia. The monsters stood still and then out of nowhere and there was a flash of pink frills.

"What the?" Sofia huffed

Before us stood a girl, well in this world she could be anything really, wearing a pink tutu, light pink polka dotted leggings, a rolling stones tank top, and an odd beanie.

"Whooh! I cannot tell you how long I've waited for this moment!" her voice was high and squeaky

"Um, I'm terribly sorry but who are you?" I wanted to nudge Sofia, this girl could be a goddess for all we knew, don't want to go pissing off goddess's, they take it very personally.

"Oh yes of course! My name is Aletheia the spirit of truth! And I am here to enlighten you in truth!"

Sofia and I just stared

Aletheia just rolled her eyes, "You special twin power of course! I've talked to thousands of demigod twins before; they can only really read each other's minds or shoot with perfect accuracy when they are together, but no!" She took a long pause, "You two posses something incredible!"

We continued to stare.

"Oh c'mon! Percy you know what I am talking about! Think! Dig deep!"

"Percy what is she talking about?"

I stared at the spirit before looking back to Sofia.

"Um, well twins are supposed to have a special power they can harness once they are together. I'm guessing that's the only way to get out of this?" I asked the spirit

She nodded.

"Uh-well how do we 'harness' it?" Sofia asked

"Well my dear that's for you two to figure out! Focus on what you have in common, your strengths perhaps your weaknesses even! Holding hands can help sometimes."

I turned to Sofia and stared into her eyes while grabbing her hands. I closed my eyes and thought about the ocean, the first time I fought Sofia and she blocked my wave, the slash on my arm that left a decent scar, going to Poseidon's palace, finding out I had a twin sister, the prophecy.

"Good good!" Aletheia's voice disrupts my thoughts

I open my eyes just in time to see a gigantic; I mean 200 foot wave crash down on the monsters surrounding us. As soon as I heard a fizz or a sizzle I knew for sure that this was no ordinary wave.

All the monsters around us diminished and everything returned to a normal pace.

"W-Wh-What was that?" I barely croak, my energy level dropping to zero. Whatever we just did just drained all my energy.

Aletheia had a devious smile plastered across her face,

"You, my dears, have harnessed you twin power."


End file.
